


Severed Ties

by Akatani_Senpai



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatani_Senpai/pseuds/Akatani_Senpai
Summary: Shadow felt alone, and he hated every minute of it. No one was home, and Vio was ignoring him. Wondering what he did to make everyone angry, he went out for a walk...but didn't come back alive.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Severed Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow Dies, Sorry Not Sorry.
> 
> Shadows eyes Change color dependant on his mood.
> 
> In Love: Lavendar, because he's Vio's soul mate, this only happens after he falls in love with Vio though, it never happened before.  
> Yellow: Happy  
> Blue: Sad  
> Red: Pissed off  
> White: Neutral

Shadow felt alone, He hated every minute of it. Feelings of doubt and guilt swirled around in his head. His heart burned away like the candle on Vio's desk. Vio hadn't said a word since he got home. He sat at his desk, tapping away on a typewriter and reading some kind of study book. No Cuddling, No Kisses, all he did was mumble a soft 'Mm' when Shadow nuzzled him and kissed the crook of his neck like he always did. Shadow wondered if he had done something to upset him, he couldn't really recall if he did. He did his chores...against Blue's will he actually helped with the laundry, course his eyes were on him the whole time to make sure he used to right amount of soap and didn't pull anything funny. He cooked with Red, kind of fucked it up with how clumsy he was, and he helped Green polish the swords...Red was really the only one who cared and thanked him the whole day. 

Finally getting exhausted from the silence, Shadow let out a long sigh and sat up from the deep purple sheets. "I'm going out.. I can't stand this silence.." Shadow looked to Vio for an answer... *Tap tap tap, Click DING* 'Mhmm.' Shadow groaned and fixed his tunic, walking away in annoyance. It seemed as though no one was home. A soft blue color rolled through his eyes, he sighed and looked down at the floor, not even Red's peaceful, cheery singing could be heard in the kitchen. It made shadow feel so empty inside. He walked out the door, he didn't grab his cloak or his sword, he just walked. The sun sizzled against his sensitive pale skin, it burned, a little...maybe a lot. He'd never had many chances to go out in the sun, in fact he knew he should wear a cloak, but today his mind focused on his emptiness.

A soft breeze rolled through the forest, cooling his sizzling skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin upward, taking in the light smell that wafted through the air. Fresh...calming...rain was coming, rain and lightning, he could tell by the slight electric feeling in the air. Shadow sighed and kept walking, unaware of the danger that lingered in the air. He kept thinking about what he might have done to piss Vio off to the point of ignorance, wondering if it was really him, or if he was being selfish and stupid. Clouds began to roll in, covering the scorching sun, thunder boomed directly above Shadow. Shadow hadn't cared about the immediate danger, he just curled up under a tree. The rain began to pour down, a very uncomfortable torrential downpour. The rain was cold, it soaked through shadow's bones. Lightning struck around him, just barely missing the figure under the tree. Feeling unsafe, Shadow stood and began to walk away. His hat laid flat against his body, not only wet, but expressing the depression that flowed through his veins. 

*CRASH, BABOOM* The storm got worse. Wind whipped violently through the air, chilling shadow. He shivered and hugged his arms to his body. Vio began to get worried, he paused his typing momentarily, to look out the window...Shadow wasn't in the yard. Vio wandered out of the room into the main hall, Red and Blue were in the sitting room, enjoying a conversation with Green. Shadow wasn't there. "Has anybody seen Shadow? It's starting to storm, I don't want him getting hurt out there." Green looked up from his hot drink.

"No, I haven't, I saw him go out but he hasn't returned, he left his cloak and his sword behind. He seemed a bit wrapped up in this thoughts." Green set his tea down.

"Thanks, I Guess. . .I'm going to go out and look for him." Vio spoke, there was unease in his tone, As if he felt a dreadful feeling. It was unshakeable, what if something happened. What if shadow was injured and couldn't make his way home. His heart clenched at the thought. He grabbed his lavender rain coat and his sword, running out with a first aide kit strapped to his belt. He swallowed back the sickness and unease that coursed through his veins. "Please be okay Shadow..." he whimpered softly.

Shadow wasn't okay, he was soaking wet, he was freezing, his skin was slightly burned from the sun earlier, he clutched his arms to his body, stumbling through the woods aimlessly. Till an arrow shot passed his head, it skimmed passed his ear, just barely missing the tip, sticking deep into a gnarled tree root. It had barbs but it was still sleek enough to cause serious internal damage if willed so. Shadow swallowed nervously and looked behind him. Three, four...Five....Seven...Seven moblins, tracking behind him, stalking him. Upon being noticed, the largest raised his blade, banging it on his shield. It moved itself into an attacking stance, growling deeply. Shadow stood, frozen in spot, he had no weapons, his power was sapped from the sun burns and the protective rune on the forest, placed by the Green Maiden herself. His fingers felt numb from the cold rain that ate him to the bone with its chill, like acid. 

Before he could react the monster charged, it slammed its shield, brute force into shadow, knocking him flat on his ass. The blow left him dizzy, all he could think...'I'm going to die, why can't I move, Shit SHit SHIt SHIT. What are you doing Shadow, move, get up, run. Why freeze up now.' The moblin reered up. Shadow looked up into its long pig snout. The moblin raised his blade. Finally the adrenalin took shadow over, he scampered away as the blade came down hard between his legs and lodged itself into the dirt. As he scurried to his feet and broke into a run, arrows began to shower down around him. His breathing grew heavy, he was scared, at this point he'd bend down to Hylia and beg for his life. A scream ripped through his throat as one arrow slammed through his shoulder, stumbling him enough but not hurting him enough to make him fall. a second one, severing a major artery in his arm, if it weren't for the fact that it was barbed, it would have flown right through and made him bleed out. Shadow looked behind himself, the moblins readied for another shot. His breath hitched in his throat. He tripped, he tumbled and fell, each roll driving the two arrows deeper into his body. His head smashed against a rock, sending pain flying through his spine....his wrist landed wrong and snapped painfully, the bone sticking from his skin. The larger moblin caught up to him. 

It stopped, it hovered over his body and stared, almost as if to taunt him, to show him it would have victory regardless if he ran. Feeling dazed, and sickly from the blood that poured from his wounds and scrapes, he just stared and accepted his fate. As another arrow lodged itself into his chest, digging deep into his left lung, puncturing the sack. Shadow started to feel weak, his wrist began to feel numb, everything felt numb. He couldn't pick up his body, he couldn't run anymore. As arrow after arrow lodged in his skin, in various places, and as the moblin raised its blade over its head ready to stab....as the rain poured down and washed the blood away and chilled and numbed Shadow from the pain, he wondered if it would be quick...if he'd be able to say goodbye to Vio once more...apologize for being selfish and thinking no one cared. A sharp pain spread through his middle back, the large blade had stuck deep, once more lodging in the dirt, but having shadow on the receiving end instead of just the earth. Shadow gasped out for breath, choking and gurgling, blood and rainwater filling his mouth. He had one last gaze, a flash of purple....the screams of dying angered moblins. 

Three blurs, Red, Blue, Green...rushed up as well. The blade remained lodged in him. It felt heavy, no...Shadow felt heavy...this feeling so familiar. He recognized it to be death...Just like that day he betrayed Vaati. 'Fuck..what have I done.' 

"Shadow?! Shadow Please!" Vio fell beside him and put his hand on his face pulling the shade's eyes from a dying squint to look at them. The soft blue tones were becoming a milky white color, glazing over tiredly. "No...nono, Baby please! I can't lose you again!" Vio sobbed. Shadow didn't know when, but the blade was dislodged from his stomach and thrown to the side, the arrows broken off and thrown to the side as well...the largest wound, where the sword had been, replaced with Vio's hands. Vio cradled Shadow into his arms, warm tears falling onto Shadow, contrasting the cold rain. Shadow rested his head tiredly against Vio's arm, feeling the other's fists clench and the pain in his heart. His hearing blurred in and out, his vision completely gone. Blood curdled and spilled from the corner of his mouth, dripping and staining Vio's coat. 

Vio hadn't cared, He pressed his lips against shadows, rubbing his forehead against his, begging, crying, begging he stay alive, begging Hylia to spare him. His efforts were all in vein...Red put his hand on Vio's shoulder. Shadow had left with the kiss...feeling at least some kind of care, knowing that, yes, indeed, he had been selfish thinking he upset everybody and was a disappointment. His body had fallen limp with a sense of calmness. His eyes shut, his lips sealed.... 

Vio screamed for Shadow until his voice went hoarse. Until he didn't have a voice at all. This time it was ten times more heartbreaking than the first. All those late nights, all that used magic, all that effort Zelda went through to find a spell for him. It was all worthless. He just wasn't meant to be happy. Vio carried Shadow's body home, silent as a mouse, all emotion drained from his body. He shrugged off any comfort from the others. 

Blue wondered if there was something deeper than a close friendship. His suspicions had been filled, when he saw a purple tungsten ring fall from shadows neck, the chain dangling off to the side. A small inscription lingered in its band 'My Forever and My Always, Vio' and then blue looked to Vio's finger, a black tungsten ring 'My Sun and My Moon, Shadow'. Blue's breath caught in his throat painfully, he almost choked on air. A silent tear slipped from his eye...this was his fault, he hadn't trusted Shadow enough to make him feel secure...and now he was dead. But unlike Vio, Blue would accept comfort. Red stopped him in his tracks and pulled him into a hug, Green joining in. Green wrapped his arms around the two, from behind Blue, shushing Blue as he took on Red's role and began to cry. He would be no where near as emotional as Red, but he could still cry, and that's what made him human. "They were soulmates," He sniffled into Red's chest, shaking from the cold, and from the sobs that threatened to spill from his lips.

Red pulled himself closer to Blue and Green, sandwiching Blue tighter into the hug. Blue's cries became muffled as he buried himself into Red's chest, warmth enveloping him from both sides. "Look at me Blue.." Red whispered softly into his hair. Blue looked up into his eyes, those warm, burnt orange eyes. He didn't protest as a kiss was eased onto his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips. It was very soothing, comforting. It left Blue feeling warm all the way through. "There's nothing we could have done, not unless we had known what was going to happen ahead of time." Blue nodded quietly and nuzzled backwards into Green, who tilted his head backwards and kissed the top of it. 

"Do you feel a little bit better?" Green questioned, "I don't think Vio wants to stay out in this rain any longer, let alone keep holding a body in it..." Blue nodded somberly and wiggled out of the group hug, resuming his walk beside Vio. 

Vio's throat stung, from all the screaming he had done. . .

But it wasn't over yet. . .

It couldn't be over. . .

A year passed since Shadow died, a single Rose, Decorated with black and purple petals laid in front of the porch every morning. adding to the bouquet of wilting flowers Vio collected on his desk. All apologies, and mournings for his loss. Vio stayed locked in his room most of the time, and only came to eat and drink. He didn't really speak to anybody, unless spoken to. Soft whitened scars lined his wrists, where he'd made multiple attempts to bring Shadow back. All resulting in failure and another three months in bandages. If only he hadn't shattered that piece of mirror shard, Shadow would probably be alive still...

Blue was restless too, everyday, sadness and guilt pressed onto his mind. He rarely spoke to the others, and would often find himself in a Green and Red sandwich, laying in bed, pressed up against one or the other's chests for comfort. He had secrets that he wouldn't reveal, and it put a lot of stress on his head. He snuck out late that night, clutching a thick spell book, a piece of writing paper, and a box of writing chalks and pencils. He left no note, hoping that he'd make it out alive, or even in time for the others to still be asleep. But of course, due to Blue's recent nights terrors, Red and Green weren't as heavy sleepers like they used to be. They watched from afar, wondering what he was doing. He drew the circle, he drew the runes, he wrote the note. He placed it in the center. He recited the spell. The circle glowed a bluish white color and so didn't he, it enveloped him in a water bubble. It swirled around him until he disappeared. A time portal. 

Blue clutched his note, and slipped through the house, setting it on Vio's desk when the coast was clear. With his task complete, he ran out and returned to his time. 

~Dear Vio, 

You may not believe this, but this is Blue, from the future. The future is a living hell, for all of us. Guilt and sadness is all that over takes us. Vio, I beg you. Please. Tonight at 6pm, just an hour before a rain storm, follow Shadow, or stop him from going outside. If you don't the results will be the same as what your future self has experienced. Shadow left that day, feeling like no one cared, because we were all busy with our own jobs to pay attention to his feelings, so Please. PLEASE. Take my note in regards. Unless you want to lose him for life.  
I Hope you Listen,  
Blue.

When Blue got back, Green and Red questioned him, much to his discomfort. "What did you do? Where did you go? Are you alright? Did anything hurt you?" Blue quieted them by pulling them into a hug. "I just changed time." He whispered softly, nuzzling into his two significant others. "Hopefully." His lips curled into a calm smile, as Red and Green quieted down. "Lets get home, it's late.." Red whispered, gazing up at Blue pleadingly. Blue and Green both agreed and began their walk home.

Vio did listen, he stopped shadow before he left. 

After Blue, Red, and Green got to sleep, Their memories were altered, Except for Blue, Shadow, and Vio's. Their thought process was, Shadow was on a trip and they didn't know when he'd be home. 

Everything was altered, the flowers disappeared in their place 'get well soon' cards, the grave disappeared, Shadow was home. He snuggled up against Vio, fingers entangled together, a calm sleep entrancing them both. The only thing strange was the scars on Vio and Shadow's skin. The scars from Vio's attempts, and the scars from Shadow's 'adventure'. In the morning they just basked in the sunlight streaming through the curtains, entangled in the sheets and in each other. "You should thank Blue..." Shadow whispered, tracing circles on Vio's chest. Vio nodded and held him closely.

"Lets just relax for now...I missed you." Vio smiled and kissed Shadow gently. 

"Alright~." Shadow snorted softly and closed his eyes. He mumbled another 'I love you' before falling back asleep. Mornings weren't his strong suit anyways.


End file.
